bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuki shinji (Humane Form)
Kazuki Shinji '(かずきしんじ, Shinji Kazuki)'s humane form which is presented often during affairs regarding the Onmitsukidõ. It is not his original form, his original form is: Kazuki Shinji Appearance In this form Kazuki is a young looking man with messy and medium-lenght brown hair. He has bright blue eyes and a slim figure. This form limits Kazuki's maneuverability far less and when he has to do stealth related things he is often seen in this form. He wears a standard shinigami attire but with modifications to the hakama, which gives him a stealthy appearance. Unlike most shinigami's he doesn't wear a white undershirt. 'Power & Abilities Humane Transformation:Yoruichi Shihõin was long known to be the only shinigami to be able to transform into another form. However Kazuki also has the unique ability to transform into another form, which is a human form. In his human form he has a fair skin and is a rather muscular build, tall lengthened man. Hakuda Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidõ he is one of the most, if not the most, accomplished hand-to-hand combatants in Soul Society. He can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless she allows it Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the 2nd Division, he boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Kazuki is renown for his control in the Reiryoku inside his body, making sure he won't waste the slightest bit and use it proficiently. Master Assassin: As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Shinji is one of the foremost masters in the art of assassination. He is known to be skillful in staying hidden. Using Shunpo, he has been seen disabling opponents without them being able to see her. He has studied all the disciplines of the punishment force since he was young, including poison. Because of this, over the years she has developed a resistance to nearly every poison there is. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: While preferring to fight his opponents barehanded, Kazuki showed himself to be a highly capable swordsman from her ability to take down a huge Hollow with a single strike of his sealed Zanpakutō. Enhanced Strength: Despite the change in form Kazuki's wolf genes flow through his body and give him an enhanced amount of strength. Easily overcoming those four times his size. He has shown herself capable of lifting large slabs of concrete debris that he was buried under with little or no effort. Enhanced Durability: Kazuki Shinji is highly durable, able sustain being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of him while attaining no apparent injury. Here again his wolf genes gives him the enhancement. Shunpo Master: As the leader of the Onmitsukidō, he is also required to be highly proficient in Shunpo. Rumors goes that it'd be on par with the legendary Yoruichi Shihõin's speed. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting him almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. He has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques. Unfortunately in his original wolf form his movement speed is far more limited compared to this form. *'Clones': Kazuki is able to create at least 10 clones of himself at once using Shunpo, similar in principle to Zommari Rureaux's Gemelos Sonído. While they are indistinguishable from his true self and mimic his movements, they do not seem to last long. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Master Strategist & Tactician: As Commander of the Secret Mobile Corps and Captain of the 2nd Division, Kazuki Shinji has shown himself to be a capable leader. Kazuki has often shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Kazuki has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle.. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Kidō Expert: '''As Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō Kazuki Shinji is well versed in art of Kidō, though he prefers to use Shunpo and hand-to-hand fighting techniques. He is experienced enough that he is able to mix it with other hand-to-hand combat techniques. * '''Dynamic Fist (柔術, Hapken) is a style of hand-to-hand combat, developed and studied by himself, which allows your strikes to be enhanced with reiryoku that channels towards your hand (or another part of your body like your feet) and the reiryoku will pour out of it and shape into a (sharp)form before it, which can physically be felt. This ability is major when it comes to stealth because the strikes' reiryoku is able to disrupt or divert the target's reiryoku flow, if it successfully infiltrates the target's body when you inject the reiryoku that came with the strike. A disruption in the reiryoku flow can paralyze one. However Hapken can also be used for destructive external strikes. Category:Shinigami Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukidõ